


bitch i go crazy the dumb way

by felixsfreckles



Series: loving felix hours :')) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, alien!felix, crackhead!jisung, no beta we die like men, only teens and up for swearing, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: in which felix is the area 51 alien jisung stole.19/09/2020; edited kwj out (woojail 2020)





	bitch i go crazy the dumb way

'_you're a dumbass,'_ they said.

'_nothing's going to happen_,'to they said.

_'aliens aren't real,' _they said.  
  
  


well they were almost completely wrong.

jisung is still a dumbass.

the massive hype around raiding area 51 was coming to a peak as september 20 was slowly coming up. jisung was taking part of the event.

"no the fuck you're not," seungmin opposed when he heard what jisung was about to do, "haven't you heard of all the guards that are going to beat you up?"

jisung cackled, "they can't beat us if there are two million of us." seungmin facepalmed, ready to deny everything that came out of the older's mouth.

"i signed up as a naruto runner," jisung grinned proudly, interrupting seungmin, who was losing more and more faith in the brunette with each word that he said.

"you know what, i'm not even going to try to stop you at this point," the younger sighed, "it's just natural selection at this point."

the bell rang, and the two got up to head to their next class.

you can call han jisung dumb, an idiot, stupid, or all of the above, but one thing you cannot call him is a pussy.

jisung kept his word and had taken part of the raid along with millions of others. honestly, he doubted that the plan would've actually worked, but his life was already boring as is and this would just spice it up a bit more.

and plus, if he were to die he would die a hero.

the short boy could already feel the success. the beat of his heart that was ready to jump out of his chest. the wind rushing through his hair. the stomping of footsteps of the other naruto runners.

there were a lot less guards then they had anticipated so knocking out a couple out was no big deal. 

they kept the remainder of guards and fbi agents distracted as the rest of the volunteers rushed into the area, shoving their way in.

once jisung and the others made sure everyone was taken down, they joined the rest, nodding and saluting the ones standing out on watch.

the inside of area 51 was fucking huge. they had split up into a bunch of smaller teams to check the plethora of rooms the building contained. 

jisung and his crew busted a door down. "holy shit." they all whispered collectively. the boy picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it, "squad 77, squad 77, we found some big shit here."

in the room held a bunch of cages, almost like a mini prison. in each of the cells were alien like creatures. they weren't like the big headed bug eyed green aliens in sci fi movies but rather almost human like people. 

there were so fucking many of them it was disgusting how they were kept in there like that.

as jisung walked closer to the end of the room, he could feel every pair of eyes on him. it was dead silent.

in the last cell there was a boy. he had pale purple almost translucent skin, and a slender frame. his features looked like any other human to jisung, but he could see some obvious differences. 

the alien's large doe eyes blinked up at him with something that read of innocence and fear.

"how do we get them out?" jisung asked turning towards his group. 

"I'm really good at picking locks" one of them shrugged, "i just need a bobby pin or something." with that being said, one of the other naruto runners took out her bun, shook her head, and a whole 5 handfuls of pins came out, "i got you."

from there, they started to get to work on the locks. they were pretty easy to pick for a place as expensive as area 51.

as jisung finally unlocked the last cell, an alarm could be heard throughout the building. 

they had been caught.

everyone was assigned to an alien each and ran the fuck out of there. jisung held the trembling boy in his arms, bridal style, and ran as fast as he could. 

they got out of the building and started to dash towards their secret base, excitement flowing through the veins of every participant.

it actually fucking worked.

as there wasn't exactly a place to hold all the aliens, each person had been assigned to an alien friend. it was a very complicated method of 'just take one and go'.

the boy jisung carried earlier had found a liking to him and clung onto jisung, refusing to let go. of course, jisung couldn't deny the cute alien boy with the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, so he let him stay.

jisung had called all his close friends to let them know the plan had worked, which they obviously knew from the news spreading all over social media. 

now, all 8 of the friends were gathered in jisung's living room, confused as to why they were invited. when any of them tried to ask the excited boy about it, he'd just told them to wait until they had all arrived.

jisung took a large inhale, "okay so you know how the area 51 plan worked right," he started giddily. 

the rest nodded slowly, still confused but now curious. 

jisung swiftly stood up and ran for his room, "stay right here i'll be right back!!" he yelled. 

chan let out a loud sigh, "i bet it's going to be some dumb space rock he found or something."

"nah it's going to be his fbi agent," seungmin added on jokingly.

"no no, it's going to be aliens they held captive," jeongin snorted. they all chucked at the thought of jisung taking care of a whole other being when he could barely take care of himself when they heard footsteps getting closer. 

everyone turned their heads to the sound and their jaws dropped simultaneously, "what the fuck," minho choked out.

there, jisung was, holding hands with a boy a bit taller than him with translucent purple skin and white hair. he looked just as confused as the friends were, but was happy to be holding onto jisung's hand anyway.

"so this is an alien they were holding captive. i named him felix." at the sound of his given name, 'felix' smiled a cute ass nose scrunchy eye wrinkly smile and rubbed his cheek on jisung's shoulder. 

"see i think he likes his name," jisung smiled proudly while wrapping an arm around the alien.

the group internally cooed as they saw the cute alien. "i never knew aliens were this pretty what the fuck," chan whispered, the others nodding in agreement. 

"me neither, but I'm not mad about it," jisung said while sitting back down in the circle, felix sitting right beside him. 

jisung lightly pulled felix's hand into the circle, "okay, so these are my friends chan, changbin, jeongin, hyunjin, seungmin, and minho." he pointed at each person as he went, and said person smiled or waved. 

felix was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with jisung's friends as he let go of jisung's hand and crawled over to jeongin, taking his larger hand into his smaller.

jeongin was intrigued and grabbed the alien's hand back, "oh my god his hand is tiny," he whispered in amazement. 

the rest watched, a little jealous of their interaction, but the feeling quickly shook off when felix let go and crawled over the someone else. 

that person had been changbin. felix grabbed the cap he was wearing and examined it before putting it back on changbin's head, a little crooked but the elder was too invested in felix to fix it. 

slowly, felix went to everyone in the circle and did something whether it was touching their face, hair, accessories, anything. 

lastly, he got to hyunjin and leaned in close, eyes wide and lips held in a permanent pout. "oh yeah, be careful cause he can be really affect-"

jisung was interrupted with felix landing a peck on hyunjin's lips. the rest gasped softly as they had seen what happened, and hyunjin fell back on his hands, face burning red. 

"does he usually do that?" chan asked. 

jisung nodded, "he seems to really like affection, i don't know why but i let him." he shrugged.

finally, felix headed back to his original position in the circle, but decided to lay his head in jisung's lap instead, making a purring sound when jisung ran his fingers through the boy's hair. then, his eyes slowly started to close as he drifted to sleep.

just as jisung opened his mouth to say something, there came a heavy knock at the door. jisung gently laid felix on to the lap of the closest person, minho. 

on the other side of the door stood a man in black sunglasses and a black suit. "are you han jisung?" he asked. 

"yeah it is. who are you though?" said boy asked. thinking back to it, he probably should've been more freaked out than he was. 

"i really don't want to be the one to do this, especially after i've looked after you for so long," the man sighed. 

jisung's eyes widened, "dad, is that you? i thought you left fifteen years ago?" 

"oh, i knew there was a problem but not _that_ kind of problem. anyway, I'm not your dad, but I'm your fbi agent." the man smiled, and honestly, he could've pulled off the father role pretty well.

"what the fuck i knew they were real," jisung whispered, "holy shit that's so embarrassing, I'm so sorry for the things you had to see." 

"don't worry about it, i've seen worse," the agent waved him off.

"does no one else find this really weird?" seungmin whispered to the friends. 

"so what seems to be the problem, fbi agent?" jisung continued, more confidently this time. 

the fbi agent sighed and looked down, "i'm so sorry i have to do this."

jisung smiled, but felt more confused if anything, "sorry wha-" 

and with that the agent held up what seemed to be a pen. he clicked the top and a blinding white flash shot out. as jisung and his friends were all trying to adjust to the bright light, the agent grabbed felix and closed the door behind him. 

the bright light quickly dimmed down. and jisung stood staring at the door. "why does it feel like I'm forgetting something,' he thought while holding his head.

he turned around, surprised to find all his friends sitting in the middle of the room, "oh why are you guys here," he asked. 

"i don't know," chan replied, confused.

"yeah, me neither." jeongin said.

"oh well, that's actually good timing cause i just got more wii controllers and now we can all play just dance together," the brunette exclaimed excitedly, quickly forgetting about the weird incident. 

he didn't even realize there was one less presence in the room.

the weekend had passed by pretty quickly, consisting mostly of jisung and his friends playing just dance. 

jisung took a seat and groggily laid his head on the desk, having not slept the night before, it felt like he was forgetting something important but he couldn't remember what. there was no test, no homework, or assignment. 

the voice of his teacher rang out, "okay class today we're having a new student." 

"hello, my name is lee yongbok, but you can call me felix. please take care of me." a deep ass voice introduced.

jisung's head shot up at the sound, and saw a really cute boy that looked oddly familiar, thought he didn't know why.

from inside his desk, he pulled out his phone and texted the group chat, 

**yoo the new boy felix is mad cute **

texts of agreement were sent out, and jisung put his phone back inside his desk before he got caught and his phone was confiscated again. 

on the other side of the screen was jisung's fbi agent smiled. 

"you're welcome jisung, i'm sorry i left you fifteen years ago and i lied to you. i'm glad you're doing well." 

**Author's Note:**

> his was peak crackfic and i honestly don't know what i just made. 
> 
> this oculdve been so much more emotional and stuff so i might write it but i had the idea and i rly wanted to write it lmao


End file.
